They Defeated The Odds
by MeganLucy26
Summary: Nobody Thought They Were Going To Last. Be Like Every Other High School Relationship. A Fling. Except For 5 People. Chandler And Monica One Shot :)


Authors Note...

Hey Everyone So Instead Of A Limelight Update I Thought I'd Upload This Oneshot Thats Been Sitting In My Notes For A While So I Hope You All Like It :) Italics Are Flashbacks And Please R&R :)

Disclaimer...

I Don't Own Friends Or Any Of The Main Characters (Rachel, Monica, Phoebe, Joey, Chandler And Ross Or Any Of Their Family That I May Happen To Mention).

* * *

"Everyone said we'd never last. How we were wasting our time over a stupid high school romance. Boy were they wrong..."

* * *

_"Where are you going?" Judy, Monica's mother, asked as she stepped out the kitchen along with Jack, Monica's father._

_"To the cinema with Chandler" Monica replied pulling on her shoes._

_"You have finals in a months time Monica" Judy stated "You should be studying. Your whole future depends on these results"_

_"I've been studying non-stop for the past 2 weeks. I haven't seen Chandler in a week" Monica stated._

_"You see him everyday at school" Judy replied._

_"It's never just the 2 of us though" Monica sighed having already had this conversation a week ago when she and Chandler had gone out for pizza "We deserve one night together once in a while"_

_"You really love him don't you?" Jack asked._

_"He's not just my boyfriend he's been my best friend since kindergarten" Monica replied "You've both known Chandler as long as I have, you've seen us, Rach, Phoebe, Joey and Ross all grow up. At school it's never just the 2 of us. Out of school it's never just the 2 of us. One night a week that's all I'm asking. Please?"_

_"Are you staying at Nora's?" Jack asked._

_"Is that okay?" Monica asked pleading with her parents._

_"That's fine" Jack replied ignoring the stares his wife was giving him "If you need anything just call"_

_"I will" Monica smiled "Thanks Dad. Thanks Mom"_

_"Your welcome. If you want to see Chandler more often he's quite welcome to study over here or to stay one night" Jack replied._

_"I'll talk to him" Monica replied as someone knocked on the door "I'll be back by lunch tomorrow" She added before answering the door._

_"Hey sweetie" Chandler smiled stepping inside "Hi Mr and Mrs Geller"_

_"Hello Chandler" Judy smiled before returning to the kitchen._

_"I'll have her back after breakfast tomorrow" Chandler stated._

_"Take as long as you like" Jack smiled "You both deserve it after how hard you've been working lately"_

_"See you tomorrow Dad" Monica replied "Bye Mom!" She shouted before she and Chandler walked out the door and down the street, hand in hand._

_"What's up with your Mom?" Chandler questioned._

_"Same as last week" Monica sighed._

_"Mon if this is gunna cause problems with your Mom we won't go out as often until finals are over" Chandler replied._

_"No" Monica stated quickly "We only get time alone once a week as it is. She really confuses me sometimes though, she's fine when the 6 of us go out as a group but the minute we go on a date she says I need to study and that you'll distract me"_

_"You need to talk to her" Chandler replied "Ask why me and you dating bothers her"_

_"I don't think it's me and you dating" Monica started "She's glad I'm happy. It's more the going on dates and staying at yours"_

_"She just overprotective of you" Chandler replied._

_"You think?" Monica asked._

_"Ask her when we get back tomorrow" Chandler replied "Only way you'll find out"_

* * *

_"See you tomorrow" Monica said to Chandler as she kissed him one final time before entering her house "Anyone home?" She asked._

_"In the kitchen!" Judy replied as she waved from the kitchen doorway._

_"Hey Mom" Monica smiled "Where's Dad and Ross?"_

_"They went shopping for something for Ross to do with class" Judy replied "Anyway how was your night?"_

_"It was great" Monica replied "We talked about doing it once every week and alternating between our houses" _

_"Monica, don't you think both of you should be studying for finals. This could make or break your entire future" Judy replied._

_"I'm already into NYU what difference will one night of studying make?" Monica questioned._

_"These results will determine your classes Monica" Judy replied "Depending on your class it differs on what you get taught. The higher stuff or the lower stuff. You're a smart girl Monica and Chandlers a smart boy, me and your father want what's best for both of you"_

_"Mom, there's a month till finals. Me and Chan just want one night a week, away from everything, just a break. Please" Monica begged._

_"High school romances never last" Judy stated out of the blue._

_"What?" Monica questioned in slight shock._

_"In a years time you'll both be at college, you'll have met new people, you'll be fed up with each other. Come back to me in 10 years and you won't even remember his last name" Judy stated._

_"So that's why you don't mind the 6 of us going out but the minute it's just me and Chandler you object!" Monica flipped "You think I'm wasting my time!"_

_"Monica-" Judy started "It's not like that"_

_"Then what is it like?" Monica questioned her anger rising._

_"I want what's best for you, I don't like seeing you get hurt. If you and Chandler break up it will crush you. You'll have lost a best friend and a boyfriend" Judy replied._

_"What does this have anything to do with us having one night a week off?" Monica asked._

_"You're spending it with Chandler. The more time you spend alone with him the more it'll hurt when you break up" Judy reasoned._

_"When we break up?" Monica spat "Is that what it's like!? You're all sitting around waiting for us to break up! What if we don't? What if we go all the way? Get married and have kids?"_

_"I'm just saying that it's most likely that you'll break up" Judy replied keeping her cool "High school flings never last"_

_"This isn't just a fling though Mom!" Monica shouted "We love each other! 10 years of friendship and 2 years as a couple! Why does everyone say the same thing? 'Oh you'll break up eventually'" She mocked "'First loves never last', 'Your friendship will be ruined'"_

_"We say those things because they're true" Judy interrupted._

_"They might be for other people but not for us! Not for me and Chandler! We'll show all of you! We'll defeat the odds" Monica shouted before storming out the kitchen, barging past her Dad and Ross before flying out the front door towards Chandlers house._

* * *

_"How's the relationship going?" Nora asked._

_"It's going great" Chandler smiled._

_"How long have you been together now?" Nora asked._

_"Almost 2 years" Chandler smiled._

_"Wow, longest high school fling ever" Nora stated._

_"What do you mean- a high school fling?" Chandler asked._

_"Well everyone knows high school relationships never last. They all end eventually, sort of like a fling" Nora explained._

_"Mine and Monica's relationship isn't just a fling" Chandler defended. _

_"Chandler Darling, trust me I've been there. You'll break up eventually just like every other high school couple" Nora replied._

_"You dropped out of high school so how have you been there?" Chandler asked "You can't even stay married for more than a year! Trust me- you have not been there"_

_"I was married to you father for 10 years" Nora stated._

_"And look how amazing that marriage turned out" Chandler sniped._

_"Chandler, I didn't mean to offend you or anything. I'm just saying what everyone else is thinking" Nora replied brushing off her sons harsh words "You'll go to college and things will change, the 2 of you will change. It's inevitable. Happens to all high school sweethearts"_

_ "Me and Mon are different" Chandler replied, not backing down._

_"Trust me Chandler, give yourselves a year and you'll have broke up" Nora replied._

_"How do you know?" Chandler questioned "You don't know anything" He sniped._

_"Don't get all snappy with me" Nora replied as their was a knock at the door "Could you get that?" She asked before returning to her laptop that sat in front of her on the table._

_"Sure, but this isn't over" Chandler replied as he made his way out the kitchen and through their fairly large house before answering the door to find a sobbing Monica "Baby what's wrong?" He asked pulling her into his arms._

_"I love you" Monica cried into his chest._

_"I love you too" Chandler replied placing several kisses into her hair "Mon, why are you crying?" He asked as Nora appeared from around the corner._

_"Everyone thinks we're gunna break up and just forget about each other" Monica sobbed._

_"Oh where have I heard that before" Chandler sniped sending death glares at Nora "Lets go upstairs. We're not welcome down here" He added as he led Monica up the stairs._

_"Chandler I didn't say that" Nora stated._

_"You might as well have" Chandler replied as he led Monica into his room locking the door firmly behind them._

_"Your Mom too then" Monica muttered crawling under the blankets of Chandlers bed, he followed seconds later before bringing her into his arms._

_"Yep" Chandler replied simply "She thinks we're just gunna break up and forget about each other. What about your Mom?"_

_"Same as you" Monica whispered "I was this close to slapping her Chan. This close" She stated making tiny gestures with her hands as her tears continued to fall "What kind of a daughter am I? I wanted to slap my own mother when all she was stating was her opinion"_

_"But you didn't agree with her opinion Mon, that doesn't make you a bad daughter. Is this why you're so upset cause you think you're a bad daughter?" He asked._

_"Mostly" She whispered into his chest._

_"Mon, you're not a bad daughter or a bad person for even thinking it. Your Mom just angered you that's all. What did your Dad and Ross say?" He asked nuzzling into her hair._

_"They weren't home" She replied "They got back just as I walked out. Ross followed me, told me to come here and cool down"_

_"Stay here as long as you want Mon. Moms got an important interview tomorrow anyway so she's leaving in a few hours and won't be back till Tuesday so you can stay the night if you like" He suggested._

_"I can't we have school tomorrow and all my books are at home" She replied "Plus I'd have nothing to wear"_

_"We'll get Ross to bring your books and you can just wear these shorts and one of my tops" He replied._

_"Okay" She whispered "I'm gunna take these off then, just so they don't get dirty or anything"_

_"Let me help you" He smiled before kissing her lips softly._

* * *

_"Hey guys" Rachel smiled as she, Phoebe, Joey and Ross walked up the path to Chandlers house where Monica and Chandler sat on the porch swing._

_"Hey. Thanks Ross" Monica smiled accepting her school bag from Ross "What did Mom and Dad say?"_

_"When I got back from following you Dad was shouting at Mom for driving you away" Ross said as they all stood up and began to make their way towards Lincoln High "When you didn't come back Mom was gunna come round and get you until I convinced her otherwise"_

_"Thanks Ross. I really appreciate it" Monica said._

_"What actually happened?" Phoebe asked._

_"According to our Moms everybody thinks we're gunna break up" Chandler explained._

_"Why do they think that?" Joey asked._

_"Cause apparently high school relationships never last and we aren't an exception" Monica replied._

_"So they've kept all this to themselves for the last 2 years?" Rachel asked "That's just messed up"_

_"Tell me about it" Monica replied as they walked through the gates._

_"Look who it is- the happy couple" Richard sneered. Richard was the jerk of their year. The guy who thought he was better than everyone else and deserved to be treated better._

_"Piss of Richard" Chandler sniped as they walked past him and his gang of misfits._

_"So when are you 2 actually gunna break up?" Richard asked slowly approaching them "Cause you know Monica you deserve way better than this prick. You're way out of his league. You should be with someone like me"_

_"The only prick here is you Richard" Monica replied "Oh and while we're here how's you Dad doing? Only last I heard he was fucking that ex-girlfriend of yours in the park. You know that saying- boys take after their fathers, if we're lucky you'll be locked up like he was before your 21st birthday. Lets just hope they remember to throw away the key this time" She quipped as the other 5 burst out laughing._

_"You know what Bing, you need to keep this girlfriend of your under control" Richard snarled obviously angered by Monica's comments._

_"She only said what we were all thinking" Chandler sniped._

_"You'll break up eventually and you'll see I was right" Richard replied "Don't come running to me then Monica- begging me to go out with you-"_

_"You really are a jerk aren't you" Rachel interrupted._

_"Why don't you just go back to where you belong" Joey added "Where your whole family belong"_

_"The only decent person from your whole family was your poor mother" Phoebe stated "And look what you all drove her to"_

_"She committed suicide how is that mine or anybody else's fault?" Richard questioned._

_"Do you not realise everyone in this school knows why you disappeared for over 3 months?" Ross asked._

_"They saw you as a danger to us all" Chandler added "That's why. I can't even believe they let you back"_

_"That is not true!" Richard yelled, by this point everyone on the car park had gathered around watching and listening intently to the events that were unfolding._

_"Oh have we hit a nerve?" Monica asked innocently "Why don't you just do us all a favour and leave for good. Maybe then we'd all actually feel safe when we walked through these gates" She added as Richard clenched his fists "Touch me and you'll be gone for good. You can only have so many warnings. Or are you scared to hit a girl?"_

_"You'll break up eventually" Richard snarled taking another step towards where Monica and Chandler stood "And I'll be just sat here saying I told you so"_

_"Either that or banged up in a prison cell" Chandler quipped._

_"One more word outta you and you'll wake up in hospital" Richard yelled._

_"I think that's enough don't you Mr Burke" The Principle said approaching the crowd of people "My office now. The rest of you get to class"_

* * *

_"I think we actually shocked him" Monica laughed as she and Ross walked into the house after school._

_"What would you have done if he had hit you?" Ross asked._

_"You, Chan and Joey would have beat the crap outta him and then I would of called the cops" Monica replied as they walked into the kitchen to find their parents sat at the dining table._

_"Why didn't you come home last night?" Judy questioned immediately rising from her seat._

_"I spent the night at Chandlers" Monica replied grabbing 2 bottles of water from the fridge and handing one to Ross._

_"Monica we spoke about this" Judy sighed "You can stay at Chandlers but not on a school night"_

_"So you're okay with me and Chandler now?" Monica snipped._

_"I was just stating my opinion" Judy replied._

_"Seems like everybody has the same opinion" Monica muttered._

_"What?" Jack asked._

_"I can take it off teachers and other kids but I thought you of all people Mom would be on our side" Monica stated._

_"I don't want you to break up. I just think that it will most likely happen" Judy replied._

_"I can't stand here listening to this again. I'm gunna pack a bag, I'm staying at Chandlers tonight" Monica stated "I'll see you at school tomorrow Ross"_

_"I'll walk you there" Jack said before he and Monica walked out the kitchen._

* * *

"5 people stuck by us all the way through no matter what. My best man and now brother-in-law- Ross, our minister- Joey-"

"My maid of honour- Rachel, my bridesmaid- Phoebe and finally my Dad"

"We really wouldn't be here today without the 5 of you so we just want to say a huge thank you and we love you all. Some people may say we're a bit young to be getting engaged and married having only just finished college but when you've known and been together as long as we have it couldn't have come sooner"

"And now this might come as a shock to you all and you might not agree but this is what we want and we think we're ready-" The bride started as her husband wrapped his arms around her waist "I'm pregnant" She smiled and the room filled with applause as the newly wedded couple stood proudly at the front of the room along with their parents and 4 friends.

Some might have said they were a bit young to get engaged, both being only 21 and still in college, but they loved each other more than anything. 2 years later they were finally married and expecting their first child at just the age of 23, but again they loved each other and were ready.

2 weeks early on the 6th May 1992, 24 year olds Chandler and Monica Bing welcomed Baby Cassidy Rachel into the world. Some might say they were young but they were ready and needed only each others love to survive.

_"When we break up? Is that what it's like!? You're all sitting around waiting for us to break up! What if we don't? What if we go all the way? Get married and have kids?"_

They didn't break up. They went all the way. They got married. They had a baby.

"_They might be for other people but not for us! Not for me and Chandler! We'll show all of you! We'll defeat the odds"_

They Defeated The Odds.


End file.
